A wide variety of jewelry items are available for human adornment. Finger and toe rings, earrings and wrist bangles, as well as other items, appear in a variety of shapes and designs. The typical piece of jewelry, however, is intended to be worn in a particular manner, and thus a wearer typically amasses an extensive collection of such items, each of which serves a single function and has a fixed appearance.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a coordinated set of jewelry items in which the items can be physically combined together such that the resulting item provides a unique appearance and thus provides a degree of flexibility to the items of the jewelry set.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a coordinated set of jewelry items in which one or more of the items can be mounted to another of the items in a manner that allows the resulting jewelry item to be worn in a conventional manner, without permanently modifying any of the items such that the items can subsequently be separated and again worn individually.